


Whispers of a Rose

by Alexander_Weird



Category: Saber Marionette J (Anime)
Genre: Gen, He's a fucking cinnamon roll, I'm pissed at the way everyone treats Hanagata, M/M, Other, and he deserves better, anyway enjoy, gfdi, hanagata needs some love badly, im only ten episodes into the show and I ship them so fucking hard, somebody give this child a hug plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Weird/pseuds/Alexander_Weird
Summary: Hanagata reflects on his growing feelings for Otaru.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As it says in the title, this will be a short poem centered around Hanagata and his growing feelings for Otaru. I'd like to think of it as a coming-to-terms type of tale. I very much dislike the way that Hanagata is treated throughout the show; he is one of the characters that consistently tries to be pleasant and he is treated like trash. He deserves so much better, and I think that this poem will be a good way to allow the reader to see at least somewhat through his eyes. Anyway, please keep in mind that I have only watched about ten episodes in the Saber Marionette J series so far. Please tell me what you think, and critiques are very welcome!

A whisper of a rose calls out steadily in the naïve man's room

"Young man, youthful man  
your face is smiling, yet your heart is sad,  
Tell me, how can this be?  
You've a life of privilege, why should you know misery?"

The youth sighed into the night  
his heart weighed heavy with his plight

"Ah yes sweet rose, this is true!  
I've had a life that men can only dream of coming to  
And yet although I've lost it all,  
I feel none of the pain that it should have hauled  
For something else has grabbed my interest lately  
A persual I fear that may be the death of me  
That dear old friend, that good kind soul  
Ah Otaru, why must I desire you so-?"

He looked to the stars, longing and heartache in his eyes  
The pain within continuously grew until it broke him, and his tears now flowed on the outside.

The rose sighed with pity, feeling for the young man

"Ah, Hanagata-kun, you see now why men deem this experience of desire and attatchment a crush...  
...The feeling of wanting grows and grows until it begins to crush you within; it all becomes so much."

The man curled in on himself, feeling ever so small

"Is there anything I can do to stop this at all?"

"Only time will tell that story, my romantic muse."

"Then if there's no telling in the end, I won't give up on this, I simply refuse.  
I'll make Otaru see the way that I feel is true,  
Then not even those marionettes will get in my way, I won't lose!

"But until that day, my dear Otaru,  
I will wait steadily right here for you."

The young man closed his eyes at last,  
a mission set, his passions cast.


End file.
